


Breakfast (Morning)

by Samdaharu



Category: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samdaharu/pseuds/Samdaharu
Summary: One impatient, one tired, both hungry.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Breakfast (Morning)

It was early morning when Katsuragi Yako woke up. Would have been later, had there not been an insistent rapping at her window. She would have also been more tired had the familiar yet no less unsettling toothy smile of her 'assistant' not greeted her, pressed against the glass in anticipation.

"If you're here because you've found a case… ", she began, opening her window to let Neuro in. "... then I'm getting breakfast first". The look Neuro shot her was of condescending disapproval, but turned to surprise when he saw a more exasperated variation of the same staring back. "You wake me up so you can eat, I'm not leaving on an empty stomach." Any other time, talking back would have provoked a physical response, but Yako could see him still processing the situation, giving her just enough time to dial it back a little. "It's too early for this. Please?" She sold the remorseful tone enough to elicit a sigh from Neuro, who motioned her to go ahead, making sure to let her know this was a decision made out of generosity, while implying he'll have her repay it in kind later. Yako nodded in thanks, and headed downstairs. For all the birdlike features of his true form, Neuro’s sulk would’ve pegged him as a cat.

In the kitchen, she instinctively began pulling out a frying pan, before remembering 1) it was about 3am, and 2) Neuro was alone in her room, and it was only a matter of time before-

Right on cue, there was the sound of a drawer opening upstairs.

...Yako put the frying pan away.

She returned shortly, shovelling spoonfuls of cereal directly from the box, washing down every few mouthfuls with a swig of milk. As expected, Neuro had taken to rifling through her desk and cupboards in her absence.

“You should lock your desk. There are some very personal things in here.”

“It _was_ locked.” Yako frowned. Neuro gave a playfully innocent smile. She kept her eyes on him as she gulped down the last of her breakfast, glaring at every twitch of his hands, as if it’d stop him messing with anything else. She caught him glancing over at her computer, but she was quick to shut him down. It was nice to know that very few of Neuro’s expressions were ever sincere. It made his protests much easier to ignore, no matter how convincing his puppy eyes might seem to anyone else.

Yako finished her eating in record time, however, once Neuro found an opening and decided she couldn’t actually _stop_ him from dismantling her PC. “There. All done” She walked over to her desk, swatting Neuro’s hand when he went to whisk her away. “In a moment.” She grabbed a stack of post-it notes from her desk. “Mom’s still asleep. She’ll worry if i’m gone when she wakes up.” She wrote a message explaining the situation, and stuck it to the outside of her bedroom door. “Okay, let’s g-” Cut off by a hand grasping her face, Yako resigned herself to the events to come, as Neuro launched the both of them out of the window.


End file.
